The Morning After
by Changeling13
Summary: Light wakes up from a night of drinking to find L in his bed! What happened? He can't remember, but L will make sure to revive his memory!


This oneshot is dedicated to Roxas' billa kaulitz. I hope it's what you were looking for! (I assume so, since most of my other stories are rather naughty) Enjoy XD

*DISCLAIMER : I do not own Death note or any of it's characters. Duh*

Light Yagami blinked his eyes open, the sunlight invading his room through the blinds. Blinds? He had curtains in his room!

Eyes wide, he sat up fast, looking around. This wasn't his room!

As the movement beside him in the bed caught his attention, he stared down in horror.

He knew that blue hair. Those dark bruised looking eyes.

"What the hell!" It was L. L was in his bed, or rather, a bed, with him. And...

They were both naked.

His voice had woken the man up. L rolled over onto his back, eyes blinking sleepily up at him. Then his eyes widened

almost impossibly wide. "Um...what?" He looked just as confused as Light felt.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing, and both swiveled their heads around to see Misa coming out of the bathroom, dressed with wet hair. She'd just gotten out of the shower obviously. She had on her typical goth skirt and shirt, silver chain necklaces, and was in the middle of putting her drying hair into pigtails. Seeing them looking at her, she waved, smiling. "Hey guys, you're finally up."

Light tried to think quickly, to understand what was going on. L seemed to beat him to it though.

"Um, Misa chan...what exactly, is going on here?" Or maybe not.

Misa frowned. "You don't remember? We went out for drinks last night. I invited the two of you. We got drunk, came back here..."

Light felt a headache coming on. He did feel like he had been drinking. He did remember going out with the two, mainly to keep up appearances.

L had begun to suspect him lately, and he'd tried to be friendly and convincing, hoping to get him off the trail. It hadn't seemed to work, but then they had both just kept drinking, mainly out of being nervous. He didn't remember anything after that.

Light sighed in relief. So they'd just crashed here. "Oh, so we just got drunk and passed out here. I was wondering why..." He didn't finish.

Misa looked surprised, then her face turned pink. "Um, that wasn't all we did."

Light felt a terrible sense of foreboding. "What?"

L covered his face with his hands. "I...I think I remember something." It didn't look like a good thing he was remembering.

"Misa, what happened!" Light demanded.

She looked at the clock, and grabbed her purse. "Um, I don't have time to explain. There's a video tape on the table... that we made. That should explain it." She ran out the door fast as she could, the door slamming behind her.

"Well geez, what could be so bad that she couldn't just tell us?" L looked at him, and could actually see the man's neck was turning red.

He sighed. "Guess I'll just have to watch the tape." He started to go to the table, but when he reached down to pick it up, L's hand wrapped around his wrist. He was standing right behind him, naked. Strangely, that sent a jolt down his spine.

"I don't think you want to watch that, Light." L's deep voice was almost completely certain sounding. Light shrugged his hand off, trying not to make it look too angry. After all, they were friends as far as L knew. Even if the man did suspect him.

"I don't like not remembering things." He snatched up the tape and popped it into the VCR, turning on the TV.

The video was rolling, showing the room they were in. He could hear Misa's laughter as she set the camera tripod to point toward the bed. Light saw himself stumble into the picture, collapsing on his back on the bed. L's laughter floated over, and then he also collapsed beside Light, laughing.

"I'm so drunk." Light's own voice slurred as he started chuckling for no reason.

"Misa, what are you doing over there?" L's voice wasn't slurred, but you could still tell he was as drunk as Light.

If possible, the man's eyes were wider than they normally were, glancing up toward the camera.

She was giggling, breathing heavily. "You'll see." The camera stabilized , and she moved into the picture, toward them.

Light felt a sense of foreboding as he watched her slink sexily over toward the bed. He'd always thought she was attractive, if a bit stupid.

She began pulling the bows out of her hair, letting it hang down in a blonde curtain.

They had both looked on clueless until she started to unzip the back of her dress.

When she slid the straps down and shrugged the dress off, Light had glanced up and his eyes had bugged out. L had let a drunken

smile slide over his lips. "Misa, that's pretty naughty."

She giggled again. "Mmmhmm. What are you going to do about it?" She had on pink lacy underwear and a bra to match it. L looked like he knew exactly

what he wanted to do about it. He sat up, and she moved in between his legs, her breasts right in front of his face.

He grinned, and was about to put his hand on her when she flitted away, going to the camera.

"Oh, I forgot to put it on night vision." The screen flickered and went green and turned the lights down low, before going back to the bed.

Even with the lights, the night vision showed everything. Light had watched as Misa and L had started making out.

L was kissing her lips, one hand playing with her breast inside the bra, the other one massaging her in between her legs. Misa was making mewling noises,

and even as horrified at the situation as he was, Light felt himself getting hard watching the video.

He looked over toward L. "Geezus, you two did that?"

L blinked at him, as if wanting to say something. " Light, stop staring and come play." Light's head swiveled back to the tv. He watched himself get up slowly, moving toward the moaning couple. Oh no, please don't... he did. He joined them, unhooking Misa's bra from behind her, L pulling it off as Light moved to slide her underwear , what was he doing? They were on the bed now, Misa sprawled out on her back, Light licking on her breasts. L was taking his shirt off, and unzipping his pants. Pulling them down to his knees, he positioned himself above Misa's head, lowering himself into her mouth. Light had had to move out the way, as L slid himself in and out of her mouth.

"L , don't leave Light out", Misa said, pulling herself away from him for a moment. "Kiss him."

L had seemed to hesitate, but seeing Light looking so lonely, he leaned over and lowered his head to Light's own. Light had enjoyed it for a moment, before jerking backwards, unnerved.

L though, seemed to have enjoyed it more than he should have. He crawled off of Misa and followed Light's retreat to the front of the bed. There, L proceeded to pry Light's hands away from his mouth and

kiss him again. What happened next made him quickly turn the TV off.

Hell...no. He wasn't... he couldn't be...

"I'm not gay." Light said stubbornly.

L looked bothered and amused at the same time. "I never thought you were. I'm not either, you know." He sighed, scraping his fingers through his mussed up hair. Light watched, the movement somehow becoming sensual now that he new how intimate they'd been the night before. L glanced over, hand stilling as he looked at Light's expression. Those big dark eyes

seemed to lower, running down his body, which Light realized now was mostly uncovered except for the boxers he'd found halfway across the room. L , who hadn't moved from the bed, only had a

sheet wrapped around his waist. For someone who always seemed so skinny in his over sized clothes, L had more muscle than he'd thought. He was lean, but he was fit, that pale skin hard and taunt.

L chuckled in an exasperated way. "It seems to me, Light kun, we have a problem."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" He tried to look serious,to not let his gaze wander downward from L's face.

The blue haired man stretched, Light's eyes drawn to the way the muscles moved under his skin. L smiled.

"It seems we, who are both self-admittedly not gay, have had...intimate , Misa was a part of it, but Misa isn't here now, and we're still attracted to each other."

Light blinked, then stood up quickly. "No we aren't. I mean, I'm not. Last night was a mistake. I drank too much. I don't remember anything about last night."

"Oh? Is that so?" Suddenly Light was back on the bed,L above him, pinning him to the mattress.

"What- what are you doing! Let go!" Light tried to push him off, but L was heavier and stronger than he seemed.

"What I'm doing, Yagami-kun", L whispered in his ear, voice deep and soft, "is showing you the truth." Light thought he was going to kiss him on the mouth, but at the last second, he turned his head, and licked a long, hot trail up his neck. Light felt his back bowing with the feeling of it. It was as if L had sent an electric current through his spine. Gasping, he felt his fists ball up in L's hair. He'd meant to yank the man away, but somehow he'd wound up caressing his head. He quickly let go, staring defiantly up at those gigantic round eyes. "I.. I don't feel that way."

L grinned. " So determined to ignore it. Stubborn." His hand traced down Light's neck, across his chest, flattening against the planes of his stomach. When he wrapped his hand around Light through his boxers, Light had to close his eyes. "You're body is telling me something different though." The more he touched him, the harder he got. Light couldn't stifle the moan that escaped him, hips arching upward into L's hands.

L smiled down at him. "So straight-laced, Light-kun, so proper. I bet you don't have sex often." Light didn't answer. It was true. He was too busy with school, and now with the death note, to worry about things like that.

Light felt his boxers sliding down, freeing him. L began to inch down Light's body, licking and kissing as he went. When L's head reached him, Light was breathing hard and fast. No one had ever done this to him. The feeling of those lips wrapping around him, of taking him in his mouth, was ecstasy.

Dammit! This wasn't who he was! L was his enemy! He wanted to kill the man. Right? So why was he writhing in the bedsheets, letting this man do these things to him? Suddenly, L pulled away, and Light was left, confused and hot, for a moment alone. L smiled, unwrapping the sheet from around his waist. Naked, L gently grabbed Light by the hips, turning him around. Light couldn't think properly. What was going on? Why couldn't he stop it?

"What are.. you going to do?"

L laughed, dark and throaty. "I'm going to help you remember what you forgot last night."

They lay in bed, exhausted. Skin flushed, breathing hard, Light stared at the ceiling.

He'd just had sex with L.

He'd liked it.

No! He jumped up, putting on his clothes quickly, not looking at the bed.

"Where are you going, Light?" That seductively sated voice rubbed against his skin like silk.

"Away from you. I.. I messed up. It was a mistake. Stay away from me from now on, Ryuuzaki." He fled the room, face red and panicked.

L lay in the bed, sighing. He'd really done it this time. The one man he suspected of carrying around a death note, and he'd gone and upset him. It was a good thing Ryuuzaki wasn't his real name. He was sure Light would be furiously scribbling his name into the book even now, trying to find a way to erase what they'd done. Too bad it wouldn't work.

L wasn't going to stop, either. Light wouldn't admit it, but L knew exactly how he felt. He wanted Light, and he'd get him. Every moment they were alone together, in every dark corner, he'd assault the man until he gave in. He knew Light wouldn't give in easily though.

He threw his head back and laughed. That's what he liked about Yagami-kun. He was so fun to chase.

Now... where had Misa gone?


End file.
